Dental care preparations are mainly used to remove food remains, dicoloration and firmly adhering bacterial coatings from the surface of teeth. In addition, attempts have been made to prevent dental diseases, such as caries or parodontosis, by incorporation of special additives, for example fluorine compounds or antimicrobial agents.